ALMAS GEMELAS
by Akari Tan
Summary: 2 años depues de destruir al Dios Demonio...Soul empieza a tener sentimientos por su amiga y Meister , Maka Albarn...pero como se lo demostrara , si siempre hay personas a su alrededor?.../Soul...-oyo que lo llamaban/PERVERTIDO!-grito ella/Nee Maka...creo que encontre a mi alma gemela/Ella rio levemente - yo tambien Soul...LEAN! algo pervertido...ARRIBA SOUL EATER!


DISCLAIMER: NO ,no me pertenece...SABEN porque SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE!:O...por que soul no le a dado un beso a Maka :'(

Jijiji...LEAN! :b

* * *

ALMAS GEMELAS

No , podia...era simple, NO PODIA. Hoy su cerebro estaba en off, no le podia prestar atencion a las clases estupidas de Stein y mucho menos tomar notas. Soul se recosto sobre sus manos encima del pupitre , rogando que Stein siguiera con sus clase ignorado su cara de aburrimiento total.

Suspiro...que hacian ellos en shibusen aun. Ya habian pasado 2 largos años. Y apesar de haber derrotado al dios demonio no habian terminado aun sus "clases". Todos habian cambiado , Kid habia crecido y sus afan por la simetria desaparecio dejando a un chico mas serio y mucho mas maduro que antes y ahora hiba a sus misiones solo sin Patty y Liz, ya que sus padre le enseño algo que el llamaba el "arte del shinigami", cosa que el pensaba que tenia un nombre estupido pero era un poder impresionante. Ambas rubias empezaron a hacer misiones solas y les hiba bien pero no les parecia lo mismo sin kid, Patty tenia el cabello mas largo y Liz se lo corto ambas seguian siendo las mismas y de vez encuando salian como en los viejos tiempos con Kid. Black Star habia crecido, al igual que su cabello que ahora parecia una maraña de pelo descontrolada como una estrella y seguia con sus sueño de ser el mas poderoso y ahora ,extrañamente, salia con tsubaki la cual era la misma solo que su cabello era corto hasta el cuello.

Y bueno , el. El habia crecido notablemente ya que ahora las chicas notaban su presencia mas amenudo. Su cabello estaba corto ya que no soportaba el cabello largo como blackstar y llevaba su bandana de Soul, el seguia siendo el mismo a su parecer. Seguia saliendo con Black star y kid a jugar basketball, Blair siempre lo fastidiaba para pervertirlo y el seguia fastidiando a Maka...sonrio inconcientemente. Ella si que habia crecido...volteo y alli estaba...Maka Albarn, tomaba notas concentrada. Su cabello rubio ahora era mas largo , ademas de brillante, y lo llevaba en una cola alta, sus facciones cambiaron como las de todos...habia cambiado mucho...ademas de sus pecho , el peliblanco se relamio los labios...habia crecido "un poco". A quien engañaba?, eran enormes , eran como los de blair pero Maka se veia mejor con esos...si , el sabia que le gustaba Maka pero nunca encontraba la manera de decirselo...sonrio para sus adentros, almenos alejaba a esos idiotas que querian salir con SU Maka

Soul! - grito Stein - si sigues mirando a Maka te tendre que cambiar

Algunos rieron , y el volteo antes de que maka lo viera sonrojado. Stein siguio su clase , el oji rojizo miro al pisarron, decia " Ondas entre almas conectadas". Vio como todos tomaban nota y en vez de hacer lo mismo , leyo algo que le llamo la atencion"...algunas almas , tienen el poder de conectarce y sentir lo que siente el otro sin ningun obstaculo o barrera. A eso le llamamos almas conectadas o en otros terminos , almas gemelas. Estas almas tienen el poder de sentir lo que siente el arma o el meister, eso se debe a la extraña frecuencia de...blah...blah...". Los ojos del albino hiban cayendo lentamente hasta que solo veia oscuridad...

Soul...-oyo que lo llamaban - soul...- era una voz dulce y familiar, alguien lo movia por los hombros lentamente - Soul...despierta - no queria despertarse estaba muy cansa...

QUE TE DESPIERTES! - le grito la Albarn al oido, el dio un brinco que le hizo saltar de la silla golpeando el suelo

ouuh...duele... - dijo el sobandose la cabeza y percatando que todos ya se habian ido - cuanto tiempo me dormi?

Toda la clase - respondio ella , pasando al lado de el para irse. El albino sonrio picaramente, con su falda tan corta ahora podia ver sus bragas desde abajo. - Soul...- dijo ella bajandose la falsa haciendo que el se levantara de golpe

Nani...- respondio lento mirando su espalda. Dios! desde cuando tenia tantas curvas.

DEJA DE MIRARME PERVERTIDO! - grito ella volteandose con un sonrojo y salio corriendo. El oji rojizo se quedo estatico por unos segundos.

Maka esperaa! - grito el tambien corriendo fuerda de la clase

Unos minutos despues...

En donde se ha metido? - murmuro Soul apoyandose de una pared del Shibusen para tomar aire. Habia recorido todo el colegio y no la encontraba...tal vez estaba con Chrona , no ella habia salido con la profesora Marie a una mision...Soul siguio pensando...LIz y Patty, no son muy amigas...Tsubaki, ella de seguro se estaba besuqueando con Black ... haci que no...Death the kid, no hablaban mucho...su padre?...ni loca.

MALDICION! - grito a todo pulmon, pero algo se le vino a la mente y salio corriendo - que idiota, de seguro esta en casa con Blair ...

En el apartamento de Soul , Maka y Blair...

Oii!...estoy en casa...- grito el peli blanco despues de cerrar la puerta. Se quito los zapatos pasando sus manos detras de su cabeza con pereza. - Makaa!...Blair!...alguien en casa?

Se acerco a la cocina y alli vio a la Albarn cocinando sopa...sonrio picaramente y se acerco a ella peligrosamente, ya estaba muy cerca...ya casi podia tocar su espalda..subio sus brazos y ...

Soul se que estas ahi...- hablo la chica seria haciendo que el albino parara a medio camino y bajara sus brazos bruscamente rindiendose .

Oe...solo era una broma inocente - dijo el tomando una manzana y mordiendola...le echo un vistaso a Maka...ahora llevaba su cabello suelto y su ropa de dormir, una camisa suelta que se abotonaba y unos pantalones largos...

podrias dejar de mirarme...pareces pervertido - hablo ella mirandole a los ojos sorprendiendolo...Soul sonrio de medio lado...

puede que sea uno...ya que, tu sabes, Blair siempre me provoca y esas cosas...- dijo el caminando alrededor de ella...Maka se concentro en terminar la sopa...- Por cierto...donde esta Blair?

Maka suspiro pesadamente - No se...salio hace un rato ,diciendome que tenia que hacer cosas...no entendi mucho...- la rubia se quito su delantal, apago la flama y se fue a la sala seguida de un sonriente soul, no se molestaron en prender la luz de esta. Ambos se sentaron y prendieron la tv...uno lejos del otro.

Ambos andaban en silencio...aun asi soul estaba complacido...ya que Blair por fin le habia dejado una oportunidad para dar el "siguiente" paso con Maka...ya que la gata SIEMPRE andaba alrededor de ambos y nunca les dejaba a solas y ahora este era su oportunidad y la hiba a aprovechar...miro a maka, ella andaba mirando la tv con sus parpados algo cerrados...se veia cansada. Se acomodo en el sofa..."deberia comprar uno nuevo, este esta incomodo " penso el albino moviendo su cuerpo buscando una posicion comoda...pero nada...penso en pedirle disculpas a Maka, algo que el casi no hacia...pero solo lo haria esta vez...ya que si queria hacer algo, que mejor que empezar con un "lo siento"...

Maka, yo...- empezo, pero ella le interrumpio levantandose.

te perdono... - dijo sin interes - ya la sopa debe estar algo fria...te sirvo? - ella le sonrio levemente haciendo que Soul asintiera medio hipnotisado. Vio como la chica caminaba lentamente hacia la cosina y prendia la luz de esta.

"eso fue rapido" - penso algo extrañado...ella casi nunca le perdonaba haci casi siempre tenian un argumento y despues se perdonaban...habia algo mas que le confundia...como era que ella sabia que se hiba a disculpar?...no es que nunca lo hacia, es que CASI nunca lo hacia...

Aqui esta...- ella le dio su plato y empezaron a comer a oscuras...solo con la tv encendida. Veian caricaturas...y para cuando terminaron...la peliculas de terror empezaron...

Soul se sintio extraño al sentir el alma de la rubia temblar un poco...volteo y vio la cara de terror de Maka al ver como ese hombre con la sierra cortanba a la chica en dos...sonrio ladino, ella habia vencido al dios demonio y ni siquiera podia ver una pelicula de terror...

Maka...- vio como ella dio un brinquito al oir su nombre y volteo mirandole con terror...soul sonrio tiernamente, algo que le sorprendio a ambos...la Albarn se calmo al ver los ojos rojizos de su Arma e incocientemente , olvidando la pelicula y la mazacre que estaba al frente de ambos...los dos se acercaron uno al otro...hasta quedar al frente del otro.

Soul la miro fijamente y algo en su alma le decia que ella queria que el le besase...pero por que demonios...le pasaba eso?...

no prestastes atencion a la clase o cierto?...Soul...- Al albino le paso una corriente electrica al oir con la suavidad que ella pronuncio su nombre...el nego lentamente haciendole sonreir ladina, el solo se sonrojo y miro a un lado...se sentia...avergonzado?...

El profesor Stein estaba hablando de las almas gemelas...- ella le miro con ternura inclinandoce hacia el y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de el...- que algunas almas podian sentir lo que el otro sentia...pero...solo hay una para cada uno...y que no existen otros...- ella se hiba acercando lentamente haciendo que el ojirojizo se diera cuenta de lo pequeña que ella era - y que la conexcion se hace grande...- Soul casi podia tocar sus labios - ...dependiendo en como se lo tome el otro...

El albino la tomo por los hombros y se puso sobre ella, sonriendo ladino al ver el cabello de la chica esparcido por el sofa...recorio su cara con la mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos , sus labios...trago duro...carnosos...podia sentir sus curvas al pasar sus manos sobre estas...y sus pechos! oh dios mio!...subio sus manos atrapando sus, ahora, grandes pechos...los toco sobre la fina tela del pijama ...sonrio ladino al ver la mirada entrecerrada de su meister al el darse cuenta de que no llevaba sosten...

S-so..ul- dijo ella entrecortada...el albino al trapo por las muñecas, inclinandose para darle besos en el cuello...lamio de abajo a arriba haciendole a la rubia gemir... el sintio una corriente deliciosa recorerle el cuerpo al sentir al alma de su meister excitada, se sentia tan bien...trago duro y cerro la boca pero no pudo ahogar un gemido de placer...Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio respirando dificilmente...la rubia con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atras y el albino con la cabeza baja sonriedo

Nee, Maka... - la nombrada abrio sus ojos...encontrando sus verdes ojos con los rojizos de el. Soul el beso tiernamente, sorprendiendola - creo que encontre a mi alma gemela

Ella rio levemente - yo tambien Soul-kun...- Soul sonrio ampliamente al oir "kun" con su nombre...se oia muy bien...y le miro a los ojos, quedando hipnotizado...no se dio cuenta que Maka con un agil movimiento, rozando su entrepierna, se puso ella ensima de el - que diablo...

Pero le interrumpio con un beso mojado , mientras tomaba su cabello y se desacia de la bandana que decia SOUL. Soul se sorprendio pero le agarro por las caderas y se sentaron a se besaban intensamente, jugando con los cabellos del otro , rozando sus caderas, cabe decir que ambos se sentian en el cielo...

Maka!...ya volv..- Blair quedo impactada cuando vio a ambos chicos , de esa manera. Soul y Maka pararon de besarse lentamente y vieron a Blair sonrojados - creo que interrumpi su secion de juegos jiji...- ellos se sentaron normalmente, Maka con sus manos en sus rodillas y Soul con lo brazos cruzados, incomodos por la situacion - Soul...supongo que despues de esto ya no podremos jugar mas...- dijo ella con falsa tristeza...la gata vio como Maka sonrio levemente - pareces feliz...nee Maka-chan? - La chica se sonrojo y Blair sonrio

Bueno me ire a dormir...- la peli morada paso alado de ambos con una sonrisa - ...tan solo espero dormir con todos esos sonidos que hiran a hacer ustedes dos -dijo con burla Blair, haciendo que se sonrojoran como tomates . - Nee...Soul-kun...

El nombrado se volteo nervioso...- N-nani?

Creo que deberias tapar eso...- Blair señalo a su entrepierna y se fue. Ambos chicos miraron y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de la "situacion" del arma.

Y-yo...creo que me dare una du-ducha - Soul se levanto, pero Maka le tomo del brazo - M-maka?

La chica tenia su flequillo tapandole sus ojos. El albino se sento nuevamente y le sonrio. - quieres que me quede?...

Hubo un silencio. Pero ella hablo algo nerviosa - t-tu y-ya s-s-sabes la r-respuesta... - dijo mirandole a los ojos.

Si pero quiero que tu lo digas...- Soul le devolvio la mirada y ambos sonrieron.

Bien...quiero que te quedes Soul Evans...- le dijo rodando los ojos sonriendo levemente ,el chico asintio y le beso y abraso, para sorpresa de la rubia.

Y para que, mas o menos, quieres que me quede? - dijo el albino picaramente separandoce de la ojiverde. Ambos rieron y luego hubo un silencio...no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio en el cual ambos se podian entender sin palabras...sus almas estaban conectadas por un lazo irrompible , no solo entre Meister y Arma...tambien entre mejores amigos...eran almas gemelas desde el primer momento que se conocieron y nadie podia cambiar eso...

Fin

* * *

Okey ^.^, soy una gran fan de esta pareja y de Soul eater :O...se me ocurrio y llevo como 3 meses con este ONE SHOT en la compu , ya que yo escribo y no publico *.*...me de fastidiooo de vez en cuando -_-

ARIGATO GOSAIMASU por leer...y espero que encuentren su ALMA GEMELA tambien ^^...U.U demaciado cursi :b

SUMIMASEN por las perverciones...pero es que veo demaciados Echi *derrame nasal* todos esos que amen lo Ecchi les recomiendo KISSXSIS muy bueno :) Y para todos esos que les gustan los animes de accion les recomiendo FAIRY TAIL ,AYE! (me entenderan cuando lo vean :3)

...GRACIAS ESPECIALES PARA TODOS LOS QUE VAN A DEJAR UN REVIEW...:b soy su fan! jejej

SU AMIGA, LECTORA Y ESCRITORA

*redobles*

AAAAAKARI TANNNNN! :)

ARIGATO OTRA VEZ


End file.
